T a k e n
by Xelaric the Nobody
Summary: The accident had taken so much from him; his mother, his limbs, his brother's mobility, his confidence. But he hadn't expected for a girl to take his heart with the chaos that had ensued. Modern AU. EdWin. Other Pairings Later.
1. Going, Going, Gone

**A/N: Hi guys! I've been absolutely dying to write a FMA/FMAB fanfiction ever since I finished watching the 2003 series. I've started FMAB, but I'm only about halfway through it right now. To be honest, I like Brotherhood much better. Anyways, this is my first ever canon-pairing story, so I hope you all enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or its characters. I only own the plot.**_

* * *

It had been a normal autumn day in Resembool. School had just started for Edward and his younger brother, Alphonse. The former had started his sophomore year at East City High and the latter had started his freshman year. It took quite a long time to get from their hometown to their school (approximately an hour and a half), but it was the nearest high school.

Although school had only started that Monday, Ed was sitting at his desk in his shared bedroom, an array of chemistry text books splayed out in front of him as he completed some homework. His younger brother was on the opposite side of the room, reading a novel for his English class. The silence was not at all eerie to them; they had gotten used to it over the years. They had decided that their studies came before anything else, and that was that.

Ed finished the last question in his chemistry packet and closed the text book. He glanced at the clock; It was only 4:30, which wasn't too bad considering he got home at 3:30 and started his homework then. Now that he was finished with his work, Ed didn't like the silence. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk, crossing his ankles. Hanging his head back, he could just see the upside down form of Al on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Al? Are you almost done with your homework?" The blond asked his younger brother. "'Cause I was thinking that maybe we could take a ride to the book store like you wanted to. You said you needed a few books for school, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Al exclaimed. He scrabbled hastily at the paper in front of him. "Just let me...finish this...question..."

Ed reached for his set of car keys as his brother stood up from his chair. The pair hurried down the flight of stairs and started towards the door. Before reaching for the door knob, the sophomore took a few steps backward and peered into the kitchen to look at his mother.

"Hey mom, I'm taking Al to the book store," he called. "He said he needed some books for some of his classes."

Their mother stopped what she was doing to look at her sons. She smiled at them. "How sweet of you, Edward. Just make sure the two of you are back before six, alright? Dinner will be ready by then."

"No problem," Al grinned. "We'll be back soon." And with that, the two brothers walked out the front door.

A blast of cool air rushed past them, and Ed had to zip up his sweatshirt all the way to keep him from shivering. He swung himself into the driver's seat as Al sat down next to him in the passenger's seat. The book store was a good fifteen to twenty minute drive from their house because they lived basically in the middle of no where. Sighing, Ed started up the car and leisurely rolled along the cracked pavement of the road.

The blond pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of the book store a good twenty minutes later. The brothers climbed out of the car, hurrying inside the store to escape the biting wind. The two sighed in relief when they had closed the door behind them. The clerk at the counter was the only other soul in the building. Her face was buried in one of those ridiculously sappy romantic novels.

_Classic Sheska_, Ed chuckled inwardly. He and Alphonse walked over to the counter. Al cleared his throat rather loudly when she hadn't realized the two brothers standing in front of her. Sheska jumped, and her book went flying. A squeal of surprise escaped her. Edward couldn't help but laugh. Sheska sighed when she realized it was only the Elric brothers, picked up her novel, and straightened out her glasses.

"Hello, boys," she smiled rather sheepishly. "What can I help you two with today? More chemistry books I'm guessing?"

"Uh, actually, I needed a few novels for my English class," Al responded. "And maybe a textbook or two for another class."

Sheska smiled and walked around the counter so that she was standing next to the brothers. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard to find, huh? What novels did you need?"

Al and Sheska started to meander through all the rows of shelves, talking about the novels that the freshman needed. Ed had fallen behind them, his golden eyes glued to a beginner's chemistry book. It was the same book that he had seen his father read to he and Al so many years ago. Faded images of his father's face played like an outdated movie behind his eyes. His breath hitched at the memory of his father leaving him, Al, and his mother behind so many years ago. His fists clenched.

_What nerve that bastard had_, Ed snarled inwardly before feeling his brother's hand on his shoulder, shaking him. Ed shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts. He knew that if they had been at home or alone that Al would've told his brother to forget about their father already. But since they weren't, Alphonse just glanced at him sternly before following Sheska to the checkout counter. Ed somewhat stormed off after the two of them.

"That'll be..." Sheska rung up the total of the two novels and the sole textbook. "450 Cenz, please."

As his brother started to pull out his wallet, Edward elbowed him lightly and told him that he would be waiting in the car. The blond walked outside and violently punted a dented up soda can across the parking lot. Before he could vent anymore of his anger, he decided to get into the car. Moments later, Al opened the passenger's side door and climbed in.

Ed's grip on the wheel made his knuckles turn white. Alphonse noticed this as he looked to his elder brother. A frown graced his features.

"Brother, why do you get so worked up over dad?" He asked innocently.

He sighed, exasperated. "Because...dammit, Alphonse, you know why. He left us when we were barely two and three. He left mom to take care of the both of us by herself. Don't you think that's a little unfair to mom? The amount of care she's given us isn't nearly as equivalent as the amount of care Hoenheim's given us; wouldn't you agree?"

"Why do you_ always_ have to relate human relationships with science?" Al rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. "Just because you like chemistry doesn't mean you can just make references like that for _human connections_."

Ed stuck his tongue out at his brother, who didn't seem to notice the gesture. The rest of the drive was silent between the two brothers. It was a different kind of silence than the ones when they were quietly focused on their homework. It was an angry one, and Ed hated these kinds of silence.

They arrived back at their house at around 5:30. Although it still seemed pretty early, the sun was starting to sink below the surface. Ed killed the engine and stuffed the set of keys in his pocket. The brothers headed up the stairs and walked across the threshold of the front door.

"Mom, we're home!" Edward called. His voice echoed throughout the house. An eerie feeling had settled over Ed. His mom would've answered him right away. He swallowed hard and called out again, taking a few steps into the house. "Mom—?"

"B-brother," Alphonse stammered as he tugged at his sleeve. His younger brother pointed at a shape on the kitchen floor. Ed froze as he realized that the shape sprawled across the tile was their mother, face down.

Adrenaline started to make his senses go out of whack. His breathing started to pick up as his nerves started to get worked up. Ed started to walk towards the shape of their mother and eventually broke into run with Al not too far behind. The pair fell to their knees on either side of their mother.

"Mom? Mom! What's wrong!?" Edward yelled. She didn't respond. Al carefully turned their mother onto her back. Her complexion was deathly pale. Without hesitating, both boys went to find her pulse. The elder found it first, but it was faint. The brothers looked up at each other at the same moment. Both of their expression said the same thing; We need to get her help. On silent command, they both slung an arm around their shoulders and half carried, half dragged their mother to the car.

Once they had gotten her into the backseat, Alphonse sat with her in the back. Ed swung himself into the driver's seat. With shaking hands, he turned the keys in the ignition. The nearest hospital was nearly a half an hour away. He cursed under his breath and sped away from their house.

The sky was an inky purple color when they had been on the road for about fifteen minutes. Stars had started to poke through the darkness, and the moon hung low in the sky. Ed stole a glance at the rear view mirror. Alphonse was checking their mother's pulse again. He tore his golden eyes away from the mirror and focused on the terribly lit road in front of him.

_By the time we get I the hospital, mom could be dead_. Edward started to panic even more than before. _This wouldn't have been a damn problem if Hoenheim never left the three of us._ He glanced in the rear view mirror again, but he had taken his eyes off of the road for a bit too long.

Bright lights seared his vision. The sound of screeching metal and breaking glass reached the blond's ears. The world around him slowed to a crawl, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt like he was moving through churning water, his movements wanting to move against him. He tried getting out of the way of the eighteen wheeler that had hit them sidelong, but there was no way to escape its onslaught.

Time sped up again, and the car started to flip over itself. Ed wasn't sure if he was screaming, or of it was his brother's voice. Either way, he was terrified. His vision was like that of a spin cycle, shapes and colors blurring in a cyclic motion. Debris and broken glass caught at his clothes and snagged at his face.

After what seemed like an eternity, the car stopped rolling and stood on its side. Now that they had ceased moving, Edward could feel pain blossoming in his right arm. He tried to free his arm, but it was caught, sandwiched between plates of metal. A pained grunt sounded from his throat. Ed dared a glance at his caught arm and gagged. He could tell that his arm was bent in a way that arms were not supposed to be bent, and blood covered his skin and torn up clothes. Ed felt that his legs were also caught in the machinery, and attempted to pull them from the ruined car's remains. The blond managed to pull his right leg free, but his left leg was hopelessly stuck. Ed's left leg was also horribly broken, and the jagged metal was tearing into his skin. Tendrils of pain stabbed at his caught limbs. Through all the pain and chaos, a single thought shot trough his mind.

_Alphonse and mom._

His breath hitched in his throat as he found the energy to talk. "M-mom?" He tried, but got no response. "Mom!" Ed's voice rang out in the silence.

The blond's breathing came heavier as he fought for breath and consciousness. "A-Alphonse? Hey, A-Al, are you alright?" A cough sounded from behind him. The elder brother sighed in relief. Spots had started to dance across his vision, making it even harder to see through the darkness that was night. Through all the blackness, Ed could just make out a fairly large house—or maybe it was just a building. He thought he had heard voices, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure of himself.

Two shapes hovered over him. Ed heard something, but it was distant and it echoed in the silent night. The spots across his vision started to solidify; all he saw was black, and all he heard was silence.


	2. Crimson

**A/N: Wow, I was not expecting the handful of favorites and follows I got on the first chapter! I really appreciate it, and I thank those who actually reviewed; I love getting feedback. It motivates me and might even make me update faster. This is one of the fastest updates I've done in such a long time due to both my own personal motivation and the positive feedback I got from others, so thank you!  
**

**Anon— Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story!  
Yveltal45— Well, you don't have to wait any longer, because here's the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I only own the plot._**

* * *

Darkness had started to fall over the town of Resembool. Winry Rockbell sat at her worktable in the garage, hunched over a work in progress Automail arm. Her grandmother—who had gotten her into engineering—was elsewhere in their home. Winry's parents were most likely in the clinic wing they had attached to their house when they had first become doctors. There were two, maybe three patients there, and they would soon be released due to their health becoming increasingly better.

Winry sat back in her chair and took a breather. This piece of Automail had to be finished by next Wednesday. The blonde ticked off the days on her fingers; Five days and about six hours if she included tonight. She glanced at the half finished piece of work. It would take her about another four to six days to finish it. Pulling an all-nighter might bring that down to four, but she decided that she really had to pick up the pace. Winry sighed, sat upright in her chair and hovered over the metal limb once again, before hearing a terrible screeching noise coming from outside.

The blonde immediately sat upright in her chair, dropping the wrench she had been holding. She swallowed hard and slowly got to her feet. More screeching came from outside; it sounded like rubber being forced across the road. That's when it hit Winry.

A car accident.

The blonde ditched her worktable and sprinted inside the house. She was about to call for her parents, but she already heard them running from the clinic wing. Before dashing outside to look at the scene, Winry grabbed a flashlight so that they could assess the damage. She followed her parents out the front door, clicking on the flashlight in her hands.

Her parents' figures were shadows running towards what Winry made out to be a car turned on its side. Smoke stung her eyes, and they began to water. Winry blinked a few times and caught up with her parents, standing just a few feet from the car.

The blonde shone the beam of light on the mutilated car. She nearly dropped the flashlight at the sight. There were two boys in the car who looked to be her age, and a woman who Winry assumed to be their mother. The mother was deathly pale, bleeding from cuts on her face and arms. Winry wasn't too sure if she was breathing or not. The boy in the backseat with her was bleeding from his forehead, but he still had color in his face. That was a good sign. What didn't appear to look good were his legs; from the waist down, he was sandwiched, the sides of the car and the seats pinching his waist from all different directions. Blood soaked his shirt and arms, coloring the boy's skin crimson. Winry dared to shine the flashlight at the driver's seat and had to cover her mouth with her free hand to hold back a gasp. His face was raw with cuts that were still bleeding. One arm and one leg of his was caught in the metal, just as—who Winry guessed—his brother's waist was. She could tell that he had tried to free his stationery limbs, but only managed to free his other arm and other leg. Rings of blood circled his shoulder and his knee.

Winry's mother was at her side, a hand on her shoulder. "Winry, we need to get the car upright, okay? After we do that, I want you to run inside the garage and grab a crowbar from one of the toolboxes. We need one to get those boys out of there, alright?"

"Right," the blonde nodded. Placing the flashlight on the ground, she stood on the side of the car that was in the air, her mother next to her. Winry's father stood on the other side, counting down when to move it. On the count of three, all three Rockbells started to move the car slowly so they wouldn't injure anyone any further. Eventually, the car was on all four wheels again. Once it was, Winry did as she was told and bolted for the garage.

The blonde came back barely three minutes later, crowbar in hand. Her father took it and started to pry at the misshapen metal around the boy in the backseat. Winry helped her mother carefully pull the woman from the backseat and laid her flat on the asphalt. Her mother proceeded to check for the woman's pulse. While she was busy with that, Winry attempted to help her father with the boy in the backseat. She still had gloves on from working with the Automail and tried prying the metal away with her gloved hands. After what seemed like a long time, they had finally freed him. Winry's father carried him over to the boy's mother, leaving the crowbar behind. The blonde seized it in her hands, opened up the passenger's door, and started to pry the driver's arm free.

Holding the flashlight under one of her arms, Winry started to loosen the metal around the driver. Moments later, her father stood behind to her.

"Dad...I...got this," Winry grunted between prying the frame of the car away from the boy. "Go bring...the other two...inside. I can...handle this." He furrowed his brow at his daughter. He was about to object, but Winry turned and glared at him fiercely. "Go! Those two need help. I got this." At that, her father nodded and carried the woman up to the clinic, her mother trailing behind him with the boy.

The blonde turned to look at the boy again. She almost had his arm free. With another stroke, the boy's arm fell to his side. His breath hitched in his throat when it hit the seat. Now that it wasn't trapped in plates of metal, Winry could see that it was horribly twisted and bent out of shape. She bit her lip as she muttered apologies under her breath.

Winry shone the flashlight at his legs; his left one was trapped. The mechanic climbed out of the car and walked around in front of it. She had to pry the driver's door open with her crowbar. After she had done that, Winry set to work on getting his mutilated leg out of the jagged and torn metal.

Minutes later, Winry finally managed to free him from the metal death trap. The blonde dropped the crowbar and fumbled with the seat belt buckle which was the only thing that was holding the boy upright. The seat belt clicked and retreated. The blond boy slumped, falling over. Winry caught him by the shoulders before he could hit his head on anything. Carefully, the mechanic hooked her arms under his and pulled him from the wreckage.

Gently, Winry set him down on the asphalt. She tore off her gloves and picked up his good wrist, searching for a pulse. Not finding one at first, the blonde started to panic. Winry carefully set her ear against his chest and breathed a sigh of relief. The steady beating of his heart told Winry that he would live. She sat back on her knees and started to assess his state. His arm and leg were bent and twisted in ways that arms and legs were not supposed to be bent and twisted. His sweatshirt and jeans were torn from the metal ripping at the material, and blood soaked his clothes. Winry was pretty sure that the raw, torn skin around his shoulder and knee were almost bone deep. The boy was still bleeding; the blond didn't want to wait for her parents to come back out and help her. By then, he would've lost much more blood. Winry bit her lip. She was going to have to take initiative. But how was she supposed to bring him up to the house without injuring him any further?

_I'm going to have to half drag, half carry the poor guy_, Winry thought. With that, she hooked her arms under his again, and she could feel his blood on her skin. The blond suppressed a shiver; she was used to having another person's blood on her, being a pair of doctors' daughter and all. The blond boy's head lolled from side to side on her shoulder. Even in unconsciousness, the boy looked to be in so much pain. His brow was slanted downward. His jaw was clenched. Winry tore her eyes away from his face and tried to focus on the task at hand. She'd seen too many people in pain in her short life. She hated it.

Slowly, Winry walked backwards so as to not bend his injured leg back. The blonde glanced over her shoulder every once in a while to make sure she wouldn't trip on anything. She had to stop a few times to readjust her grip on the boy. She was nearly halfway to her house when her father's footsteps echoed in the silent air. He looked at the boy in Winry's arms, assessing his state as Winry had earlier. Her father carefully took him from his daughter, half running up to the house. She ran after him, hurrying towards the clinic wing.

Winry's mother was already hunched over the other boy, an IV line in his arm. The woman, however, was not hooked up to anything. She could only assume the worst. The blonde walked over to her mother, the smell of antiseptic strong in the air. The cut on the boys forehead was bandaged. Her mother was now working on the deep cuts around his waist and the deep puncture in the small of his back.

Winry's father was now setting up an IV for the other boy that she had half carried. After he was hooked up, Winry watched as her father started to clean up all the cuts on his face. She moved to stand next to him.

"Dad, is there anything I can—"

"I think we can handle this, but thank you, Winry," her father cut her off. He furrowed his brow as he rolled up the remainders of the boy's sleeve. She was about to leave when he spoke up again. "Actually...I believe this boy is going to need some Automail limbs. Sara, come look at this, just to make sure."

She walked over to stand beside her husband, wiping off her hands. Her expression was grave. Winry stole a glance at the poor boy's ruined arm and leg. In the light, it looked much worse than she had thought it was. She tried not to look away. Just by looking at it, she could tell that the bone was splintered beneath the torn skin. Winry's mother nodded curtly. "He's going to need Automail alright; for his leg too, it looks like. You can take his measurements in a few days. Right now, our main concern is how we're going to amputate him."

Winry glanced up at her parents. "And what about their mother? Is she—?"

"I'm afraid, Winry," her mother cut her off. "That she passed as soon as we got her in here. We couldn't do anything to save her. I'm more afraid of telling these poor boys that their mother didn't make it, assuming she was their mother." She sighed and looked her daughter up and down. "Why don't you wash up and go to bed, honey? Your father and I can handle this."

The blonde looked to her parents and then glanced at the boys that lay unconscious. Even though she didn't know them at all, she was worried that they wouldn't make it through the night. She bit her lip as her father put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can visit them tomorrow morning, alright? I promise, they'll be fine."

She nodded and reluctantly started to head back into the house. The door to the clinic closed behind her. Winry stood rigid in the hall. _They're going to be fine, dad said so. Look on the bright side; you'll be able to finally make some more Automail! Although they're going to have to amputate the poor guy..._

Sighing, the mechanic headed up the stairs to wash off the dried blood on her arms. She flipped the faucet on, rubbing off the the dark crimson splotches. After drying off, Winry walked across the hall and into her bedroom. she didn't even bother to change out of her current clothes. Flopping down on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling. She could only imagine the boys' reactions to all the misfortune that had come upon them. _  
_

She turned onto her side and stared out the window. It wasn't even late, but Winry was mentally exhausted just thinking about the situation. Kicking off her boots, the blonde turned her lamp off and closed her eyes. Surprisingly, sleep came to her easily; that was until screaming pierced her ears in the middle of the night.


	3. Thank You

**A/N: Wow guys, thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! This stort was even added to a community, which is amazing! I'm so glad that you all are enjoying the story so far, and I hope you sticl around and read it.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I only own the plot_.**

* * *

Edward wasn't sure if he was dead or not because the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were bright white lights. The light made him recoil. Closing his eyes, he realized that a migraine had found its way to his temples. Something else was bothering him, and it was nagging him from the back of his mind. Then it all came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

A truck had hit their car while he was in a frantic rush to get his mother to the nearest hospital. The car had rolled over and over. Ed remembered that when the car had finally stopped that both his arm and leg had been caught in all the chaos. He also vaguely remembered two figures standing over the wreckage he and his family had been caught in. Ed wasn't too sure if he had imagined those people or not. Maybe he hadn't.

Finally, he managed to open his eyes without the lights burning them out of his head. Ed tried to sit up and look at his surroundings, but hopelessly fell back against the bed he was on. He furrowed his brow. _Where the hell am I?_

The blond turned his head to the left, but all he saw was a wall with a door. He definitely knew he was not at home. The walls were white here, but back at his house, absolutely nothing was white. Ed thought that maybe they had crashed outside the hospital, but he knew that wasn't the case. When they had crashed, they still were a good fifteen to twenty minutes away from it. He sighed, frustrated. Where was he?

Ed dared to look to his right. He regretted the action immediately. His golden eyes widened in shock as he took in the form of his brother lying nearly motionless a few feet away. His head was bandaged, as was his torso. His face contorted in fear and concern as he noticed that both the bandages were blood soaked. One of Alphonse's legs look twisted; it had to be broken in a few different places. Ed's body was racked by uncontrollable shaking as he stared helplessly at his brother. He tried calling out to his younger brother, but the words wouldn't form in his throat. All he could do was lie there and stare.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that his right shoulder was bandaged. Ed looked down at his shoulder and let out a scream.

His breathing started to pick up as he hurriedly tried to sit up. Edward touched his remaining hand to the stump of his right arm. The bandages were blood soaked, just as much as Al's were. Pain was just a tiny prickle around what was left of his right arm, as he had guessed that novocaine and painkillers had been applied. The same prickly feeling was in his left leg, just around his knee. Ed dared himself to look, which resulted in another bloodcurdling scream. Tears screwed up his vision as he reached his hand out to what was left of his left leg.

"Oh my God, oh my God," was all the blond could manage to say at his state. Ed breathed heavily and went back and forth staring at the remainders of his limbs. He was trying to calm himself down when he heard footsteps pounding towards the room that he and his brother were in. He also heard his brother trying to speak. Ed whipped his head around to stare at Al, waiting for him to say something. He heard the door to his left swing open, and Ed was certainly not expecting there to be a girl his age behind it.

Her hair was a pale golden color, pulled back into a high ponytail. The girl's eyes were a pretty sky blue color. Ed seemed to finally catch his breath as her eyes met with his. She took a few steps into the room, looking from him, to Al, and then back to him again. The girl breathed a sort of sigh of relief. She stood in between the two Elric brothers.

"I know you two are scared," the girl started. "But if you want me to explain what happened, I'll need the both of you to calm down. My parents should be back in a few minutes, alright?"

The blond had no idea what this girl's parents had to do with anything, but Ed breathed out a sigh, sitting back but still able to see the girl. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Al nodding. He nodded too. Once the girl saw that the two brothers were calm, she dragged a chair over to where she had stood and sat down.

"Why don't we start with names? My name is Winry Rockbell," Winry said as she put a hand to her chest. "What are your names?" She sounded calm, but looked extremely concerned. She was probably making sure that Ed and Al had remembered their names.

It took Edward a moment, but he finally managed to speak. "Edward. Edward Elric." Winry nodded at him and turned her head to look at his brother. Al had to clear his throat and cough a few times before he could manage to say that he was Alphonse Elric.

"So, then you two are brothers?" the blonde asked them. The two of them nodded in unison. Exhaling deeply, Winry started to explain their current situation. "Okay, my parents are doctors. Your car crashed outside of our house. We had found the three of you all unconscious by the time we had gotten to the car. My father and I had to pry you guys out of all the metal." Looking at Al, she spoke to him. "Your waist was caught in the wreckage, all cut up and bleeding. My parents hadn't told me what the extent of your injury was, so I don't know. It looks to me that you have a broken leg, though."

Ed looked to Alphonse. His younger brother looked scared. Al bit his lower lip. "I-it's broken? But I don't feel any pain in either of my legs."

Winry stood up so quickly that she knocked her chair backwards. Ed stared at his younger brother. The doctors' daughter hurried over to the boy, her eyes flitting from Al's bandaged waist to his twisted legs. Ed now understood why he couldn't feel anything.

"You're paralyzed," Winry and Edward breathed out in unison. Alphonse made a scared noise, tears welling in his hazel eyes. Ed wanted to say something to make him feel better, but what could he say? _At least you still have both of your arms? _The elder brother sighed and looked to the floor. Then, he sat bolt upright and looked to Winry who was attempting to comfort his sobbing brother.

"Winry," Ed asked. The blonde looked to him, a hand on Alphonse's arm still. "Where's our mother?"

The question hung in the now silent air. Ed refused to look away from Winry until he got an answer. Her blue eyes widened and then flitted away from his stare. Ed narrowed his eyes and tried again. "Where is she, Winry?"

"Edward, Alphonse..."

Before she could say anything else, the door opened again. Two adults walked over the threshold, medical supplies in their arms. Edward assumed that they were Winry's parents. She almost seemed relieved that they had come in, but he wasn't just going to drop the subject. With a final glance at Winry, he lay back and mumbled a few choice words under his breath.

Winry'a mother dumped the supplies she was holding onto a table and started hounding the brothers with questions. Did anything hurt? Did they have any headaches, nausea, or any other sorts of pain? Were the painkillers wearing off? Ed and Al answered the questions as quickly as they could. The Rockbells then assessed Alphonse, and they concluded that he was in fact paralyzed from the waist down. They looked so hopeless that they couldn't do anything to fix his mobility, but Alphonse said that they had saved them and that was enough. The elder brother smiled; all this fussing over them reminded him of his mother. That's when he looked up at Winry's parents.

"Where's our mother, Mr. Rockbell?" Ed asked cautiously. "You guys got her out of the car, right?"

Mrs. Rockbell shared a glance with her husband. The couple then turned to share a look with their daughter. Ed didn't like the way this was going. He was about to ask again when Mr. Rockbell sighed.

"Boys," he started. "We managed to get your mother out of the car, but by the time we got her up to the house, she had passed."

The words echoed in the blond's ears. His face fell, and a storm of rage and sadness stirred in his chest. His intake of breaths were sharp, as were his exhales. Ed made a move to get up, to get at Mr. Rockbell, but Winry pushed him back, shouting something at him. The words fell dead upon his ears as he tried to push Winry away.

He had to be lying; their mother wasn't just dead. Now the older Elric brother vaguely heard his younger brother shouting at him. Their mother wasn't dead. Their mother _couldn't_ be dead.

"Edward, please," Winry's shaking voice pierced through the haze of his rage. "You're going to open your wounds if you keep fighting me."

He looked up at her. This girl that he didn't even know, looked afraid—concerned—for him. Inhaling deeply, Ed forced himself to calm down. He lay back, covering his face with his remaining hand. He could hear Al sobbing quietly. For one of the first times in his life, Edward Elric felt hopeless.

Mrs. Rockbell walked over to Ed. "We couldn't save her; I'm so terribly sorry. We would've helped her if we could, but—"

"You did everything you could," Al cut her off, while Ed lay there, unmoving. "You've already done so much for us."

Ed moved his hand off of his face and let it fall to his side. He didn't say anything, but looked to his brother. Sighing, he closed his eyes. "Thank you, Mister and Mrs. Rockbell. I understand you couldn't do anything...I'm sorry for getting all mad."

"Don't be sorry, Edward," Mrs. Rockbell gently placed a hand on the stump of his shoulder. "Why don't we change those bandages of yours, and then the two of you can get some rest?"

Ed nodded and the two doctors turned to get their new supplies out for the brothers. Winry advised them not to look at their injured bodies. She started to talk about making Automail limbs for Ed, only if that was okay with him of course. He looked at her with wide eyes as Mrs. Rockbell finished bandaging his leg.

"You're an Automail engineer?" Ed asked in a note of surprise. Winry put her hands on her hips, a proud smile on her face.

"I may not look like it, but I sure am! My grandmother is the one who got me into engineering. She's been teaching me ever since I was ten," the blonde explained as Mr. Rockbell finished bandaging Alphonse's waist. "I'd be more than happy to make you some Automail—only if you want them."

"That's be great, Winry," Ed replied with the ghost of a smile playing at his lips. The blonde smiled back at him, getting up from her chair and glancing at the clock.

"You two should really get some rest, it's almost four in the morning," Winry yawned. "I'll come by in the afternoon to keep you guys company, alright?"

The brothers replied in unison and told Winry goodnight. She shut the lights off and closed the door as she left. The two brothers lay in the dark, in silence. Ed decided to say something to his brother.

"Hey, Al?" He started. "I'm sorry you won't be able to walk again. I only wish you got out of the accident with a broken leg." Edward paused and sighed. "Dammit, this is all my fault, Alphonse; if only I had been more careful—"

"Brother, stop," Al cut him off. "This is not your fault. If I had been driving, I would've been the same way. Please don't blame this on yourself, brother, because it is _not_ your fault."

"...Alright." Ed wanted to believe it, but he knew he couldn't. He lay there until he heard his brother's steady breathing, letting him know that Al was asleep. The elder brother lay awake for a while, until sleep had finally taken his consciousness under.


	4. Getting to Know You (Just a Bit)

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you all so much for the faves, follows, and reviews! They really motivate me to write! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I only own the plot._**

* * *

It had been hard for Winry to get some sleep. Her mind was awake with worries about the two brothers in the clinic. She was also worried that her current Automail project wouldn't be finished in time for pick up. So, instead of laying awake in her room, Winry quietly walked down the stairs and into the garage. It was maybe four o'clock in the morning, which gave her a few hours before anyone else woke up.

Quietly humming to herself, she flicked on all the lights in the garage, including the lamp on her work table. She sat herself in front of the unfinished Automail arm and set to work on it. It was supposed to be done by Wednesday; at least, that's when the client said that she'd like to pick it up and have it fitted by then. The blonde mechanic had a feeling she would be able to finish it earlier than she had expected. Maybe it would be done by tomorrow or Monday.

The hours seemed like minutes. Before she knew it, Winry heard footsteps coming towards the garage. Her mother opened the door, a look of slight surprise on her face. She quirked an eyebrow at her daughter. "Have you been in here ever since the boys woke up?" Looking back at the Automail in front of her, she nodded, screwing on a plate of metal to the unfinished arm. Winry heard her mother sigh. With that, the blonde turned to face her mom.

"I couldn't sleep." Winry shrugged as her mother gave her a questioning look. "I thought that I might as well get ahead on this order." She motioned to the Automail set in front of her. Winry's mother told her to take a break for a while, get something to eat. The Elric brothers weren't awake yet, but she was told she could visit them later. She knew her parents were going to be leaving to lend a hand at the East City Hospital soon, so that meant Winry had to take care of Ed and Al for the day, along with her grandmother.

Sighing, Winry got up from her work bench, shutting off all the lights in the relatively small garage. The blonde followed after her mother into the kitchen where she nonchalantly grabbed a bag of potato chips. Winry's mother shot her a glare over her shoulder. Winry made a gesture as if to say "What?". When her mother narrowed her eyes at her daughter, Winry rolled her eyes and put the chips back. The blonde instead grabbed a box of cereal, sat down at the table, and fixed herself a bowl of it for her breakfast.

Her parents called a goodbye to her as she brought the spoon to her mouth. Winry waved goodbye to them. As soon as the door had shut behind them, she scarfed down the rest of her breakfast, dropped her bowl in the sink, and hurriedly walked in the direction of the clinic.

She swung the door open a little bit too enthusiastically. Winry beamed without looking at the boys. "Good morn—"

"Um, Winry," Al interrupted her, his voice a whisper. "My brother's still sleeping."

The blonde's faced contorted into a look of half surprise and half apology. She looked to Ed's sleeping form; he looked peaceful, which was nice since the only state she had seen him in was a shocked one. Winry tip-toed past him and walked over to Alphonse. He greeted her with a smile.

"Can I get you anything, Al?" Winry asked as she looked over his bandages. She would have to put new ones on in a little bit. At her question, the blond boy blinked a few times and shook his head profusely.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that." Al's stomach seemed to think otherwise. It growled loudly, and a look of embarrassment stretched across his face. Winry let out a small huff of laughter as she looked at the younger Elric brother. "Maybe I am a bit hungry...If it's not too much trouble—"

Winry made a gesture with a flick of her wrist, as if waving a bug away. "Are you kidding? It's totally fine, Al; don't worry about it. Do you want me to bring you something to keep you occupied? I'm going to be in and out of here all day. My parents went off to the hospital to lend a hand, so Granny and I will be taking care of you two today. Seriously, if either of you need something, just call for me, alright?"

Al smiled. "Thank you, Winry...and, uh, do you have any novels laying around? I'd rather read than lay here and do nothing." The mechanic nodded at him and started to make her way to the door on the other side of the room. Before she could turn the doorknob, movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and Winry looked to see a groggy looking Edward Elric.

The boy sat up. It looked like he had forgotten that he was now down to just his left arm, because he nearly fell back again when he tried to lean back on his hand. Ed leaned his back against the headboard and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Winry let her arm fall to her side.

"Good morning, brother!" Alphonse chirped from his right. Ed shook his head to wake himself up a bit more. He mumbled a good morning back to his younger brother, and then looked up into Winry's sky blue eyes. His chest tightened as he remembered the accident and the events that had followed. A cold feeling had settled over the blond teen.

"Hi, Ed," Winry smiled. "I was just about to grab some breakfast for Alphonse. Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine, Winry."

The girl knitted her eyebrows together, turning so that she was facing him. "Are you sure? I could get you a book or something if you're bored. It's really not that big of a—

The elder Elric brother snapped at her. "I said I was_ fine_."

The blue eyes girl huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "Sheesh, you don't have to be so rude. You could learn some manners from your younger brother." In a much nicer tone, Winry looked over to where Alphonse lay. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Al. I'll have to change both of your bandages, too." With another glare at Ed, the blonde girl turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her.

Edward rolled his eyes as the door slammed, listening to the girl's fading footsteps. He mumbled some choice words under his breath about manners. He attempted to sit up again, but nearly fell to the floor because his balance was so out of whack. Huffing out of frustration, Ed flopped backwards, laying on his back. He could feel his brither's hazel stare boring into him. After a few moments of silence, Ed turned his head to glare back at his brother.

"What?" He whined. "What is it?"

"Winry and her family are going out of their way to help us and take care of us, and that's how you treat her?" Al asked, flustered. "Can't you just be nice to _someone_? Just this once? They saved our lives!"

Ed wanted to make a biting remark about how the Rockbells couldn't save their mother, but the blond thought better of it. He didn't want to make Alphonse even angrier or even more upset than he was already getting. Instead, he sighed.

"There's no reason to be rude to them, brother," Alphonse chides in a softer voice. "You really need to learn some manners." Edward silently mocked his younger brother. "I would hit you of I could get over to you." Alphonse stuck his tongue out at his brother and sat forward again.

Just then, Winry walked back into the wing, carrying a tray with food in her hands. Without saying a word, she set it down on the table and walked back out of the clinic for a moment. She came back barely three seconds later with a book in hand. She took one of the plates off the tray and brought it over to Al, who smiled and said thanks. Winry placed the book on the stand in between the two brothers. Then, the blue eyed blonde turned to look at Ed, the ghost of a scowl on her face.

"I suppose you're still refusing to eat?" She asked in a rather sarcastic way. Edward mirrored her sarcasm. "What part of 'I'm fine' don't you understand?"

Without warning, the golden eyed boy's stomach growled quite loudly. Al and Winry couldn't help but laugh as Ed said a garbled string of curses. After the mini scene, Winry set the tray on his lap, carefully balancing it so it wouldn't fall. He mumbled a "Thank you, Winry", before she took a chair to sit in between the two brothers.

As Ed and Al nearly scarfed down their breakfast, Winry glanced at them. "So, what school do the two of you go to?"

In unison, the boys answered. "East City High." Winry's eyebrows shot up on surprise. "Wow, so do I! I wonder why I haven't seen you two around before."

"School only started last Monday," Al shrugged as he finished off the toast she had brought him. "That's great that we go to the same school! We'll be able to hang out with you at school."

Alphonse said this as if they were going to go and live back at their house again. That's when Ed knitted his brows together. Where _were_ they going to live? They couldn't possibly go back home. At least, Ed didn't think he could. Their empty house would just remind him more that their mother was gone. Plus, he didn't think he would be getting behind the wheel of any sort of vehicle for a long, long time. He didn't want to screw up again and possibly get Alphonse and himself killed.

Winry had said something, but Ed hadn't heard it at first. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked as he shook his head to clear it.

"I said, are you alright?" Winry asked again. "You kinda zoned out there."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing...I was just...thinking." He sighed and then look up at Winry and Al. "It's just...are Al and I going to stay here now that our mother is gone?"

"What about your father?" Winry asked.

The blond boy whipped his head around to look at Winry, his gold eyes seething. Anger flared in his chest at the mention of his so called father. "Don't you _dare_ bring up that filthy son of a bitch," Ed growled through clenched teeth. "He's not out father; he's a coward. He didn't even say goodbye to is when he left us."

Winry looked taken aback. Ed probably should've been a little nicer about it, since she didn't know about the rocky relationship he had with Hoenheim. When he refused to elaborate, Winry looked to Al for an explanation.

"Our dad left our family when Ed and I were very little," Al started. "Brother has been mad at him for a very long time because he didn't leave anything to support our family with. Our mother had to work very hard to support the both of us."

Winry looked from Al to Ed. Her expression was one of sympathy and shock. "I-I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't know—"

"Don'to be," Ed cut her off. Continuing in a mumble, he said, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was an ass about it."

Alphonse stared at his brother in utter astonishment. Edward almost never apologized to someone who wasn't their mother or Al. Winry looked up at him with wide eyes too. After a few moments, Ed quirked an eyebrow. "What? Yeah, yeah, I apologized, what's that big deal? I said I was sorry and I meant it, get over it." His face flushed red in embarrassment.

Winry giggled in a very girly fashion and stood up from her chair. She smiled at the two brothers. "If you guys need anything, just holler, 'kay? I'll be in the garage working on an Automail. Oh, which reminds me, I'll have to get your measurements for your Automail, Ed. But I'll do that when you're healed a bit more, alright?" He nodded, and with that, Winry left the clinic wing.

When her footsteps faded away for the second time that day, Al shot Ed a glance. "You _apologized!_" Which earned him a fierce "shut up" from his brother. The younger brother chuckled lightly. "Maybe you'll actually be nice to her."


	5. Mission Accomplished

**A/N: Hi guys! I've literally been typing this all day, so I hope it's alright. I think it's a little boring, but things will definitely pick up in the next few chapters. I promise that there will be more of Ed's POV in upcoming chapters too. I really wanted to get this out today because today is Vic Mignoga's (the English voice actor for Ed) birthday! Happy birthday to Vic!**

** Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I only own the plot.**_

* * *

Winry sat again in front of her work table, hunched over the nearly finished Automail arm. She had gotten back to work on it after she made sure that both Ed and Al didn't need anything else. The blonde was nearly finished with it; hopefully she would be able to call the client later that day so that Winry could fit it.

She looked up at the clock that hung just above the calender. It was Sunday, nearly eleven in the morning. Winry had only started this Automail last Wednesday, and she felt quite accomplished of herself that she was nearly finished with it. She glanced down at the metal prosthetic in front of her and then back at the clock. It had been nearly two hours since she was in the clinic wing, which meant she hadn't checked up on the Elric brothers in nearly two hours. Winry decided that taking a break wouldn't push back her productivity on her project and exited the garage. She stopped in the kitchen for a moment, washing her hands because she had oil and dirt all over them. Winry then made her way to the clinic wing.

This time when opening the door, the blonde didn't slam it open like a crazy person. Both Ed and Al looked up to see her walking into the room. Alphonse bookmarked his page with a folded piece of paper and smiled up at Winry. Ed mumbled a greeting to her without even looking at her.

"Hi guys!" Winry chirped as she went over to a cabinet. "How are you guys feeling today?"

"I've been worse, but I've also felt better," Ed grumbled behind her. While her back was to them, Winry rolled her eyes a bit. Alphonse's response was much more chipper. "I'm feeling a little sore, but other than that I think I'm fine."

She found the new package of bandages and opened them. "Well, that's good that you're feeling better." She turned around, peeling off the tab of the roll of bandages to get it started. "I'm here to change your bandages, they're kind of gross and bloody. The both of you are probably going to be in here until Wednesday of this week, or possibly until next week. It all depends on how you two feel..."

Ed listened to her babble about her thoughts on how long it would take for them to get back to school and such. The elder brother was kind of worried about what they would miss when they wouldn't be able to go to school. Tomorrow started the second week of school. He was internally screaming. What kind of impression would all of his and Al's teachers get if the two of them were absent for the entire second week of school? And were they going to live back at their own house? Ed leaned back, rubbing his temples with his hand. There was so much he had to worry about.

Winry's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "You alright, Ed? That's the second time today you've zoned out."

The elder brother sighed dismissively. "Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind right now." Winry looked at him, sympathy softening her blue eyes and features. Ed quickly broke eye contact with her, a warm feeling spreading through his face.

Winry carefully started to remove the bandages around his shoulder. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to look at what was left of his arm, but turned his head to look almost instinctively when the girl at his side finished unwrapping it. The end of the stump of his arm was still red and a dark crimson with dried blood, although it didn't look as bad as he had first anticipated it to be. Winry made no comment as she looked at it for a moment.

"We should put more antiseptic on that," she stated rather calmly as she turned around to grab the bottle of it. She doused a cotton ball in it and turned back to Ed. "This is probably going to sting...like, a lot." Sighing, Ed braced himself for the stinging sensation that would shoot up his nerves. At first, he didn't feel anything, but then the stinging sent tendrils of discomfort shooting up his nerves and through his skin. His immediate thought was to flinch away, but Winry gently rested her free hand on his upper shoulder in an attempt to either keep him relaxed or keep him stationery. Winry eventually finished his shoulder, wrapped it up in fresh bandages, and moved onto the other side of Ed so that she could reapply antiseptic and bandages.

After the deed was done, Winry put away the remainder of the supplies she took out and turned to the two brothers. Al was reading his book again, and Ed was now staring off into space, no doubt preoccupied with his thoughts again. Ed had shook his head a bit to come back to reality, and he looked at Winry.

"Say, Winry," Ed started. "Why don't you want to be a doctor like your parents? You're good at this sort of stuff."

Surprised by the compliment, Winry blinked stupidly. After a moment, she shrugged a shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, I love helping people out, but Automail engineering is more my thing. I've been working on this order for the past couple of days, and I'll hopefully get it done by today. I really like how it's coming out, and I really hope the client likes it too; I mean, she almost sort of _has_ to like it, right? You know—" Realization dawned on Winry's face as she proceeded to face palm. "I'm sorry, you guys! I tend to babble when I talk about engineering. Once I start, I can't stop!"

Just as Ed opened his mouth to tell her not to worry about it, Alphonse beat him to it. "Oh no, it's totally fine, Winry! Brother gets the same way when he talks about science and chemistry. He even made a parallel to it when we were talking about our dad—"

"Alright, that's enough, Al," Ed snapped, getting in a bad mood real fast at the mention of their father. "You don't need to bring Hoenheim into this."

Both Winry and Al looked to the elder Elric brother. Alphonse shouldn't have crossed over into sensitive territory. Sometimes he forgot about his brother's hatred towards their father. With that, Al quietly returned to reading his book. Winry got the message that they should be left alone. She told them once again that if they needed anything, to just call. And then she was gone.

* * *

Winry jumped up from her chair. She had_ finally_ finished the Automail arm and only after another three hours of working on it! Carefully, she held it up to eye level, examining it, rotating it in her hands. Once she did a few more final tests on it, Winry set it down gently on the work table and dashed over to the phone on the wall. She looked at a number on the bulletin board next to it, punching in the number.

The receiver on the other end clicked. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Zhang?" Winry asked. The girl on the other end of the line hummed in response. "I finished your Automail a bit earlier than expected. Do you still want to get it fitted on Wednesday, or would you like to come in later and get it fitted?"

"Oh, that's great!" the client replied. "But please, call me Lan Fan. I'm barely any older than you are. But I would definitely like to come in later today if that's alright, since I'm starting my classes tomorrow."

"Okay! I'll see you in a bit, Lan Fan!"

Winry hung up the phone, nearly skipping back over to the work table on which the Automail still lay. She made a few minor adjustments to it, and then she didn't touch it, just in case it fell or even worse. She glanced at the clock one more time. It was nearing four o'clock in the afternoon. She then remembered that she hadn't stopped in to check on the Elric brothers ever since she changed their bandages. _Dammit_, Winry scolded herself. _I should take more breaks now that we have to look after them_.

She was just about to poke her head out of the door when her grandmother beat her to it. "Oh, hi, Granny."

Her grandmother smiled wryly up at her. "Those boys—especially that one with the braid—they're quite a handful."

"Oh, you mean Ed?" Winry chuckled. "Yeah, he's something else, isn't he? I was just about to check up on them actually, but I guess you already did that, huh? Oh, I finished the Automail I had been working on! The client is on her way to pick it up so I can fit it on her. I was just going to get the port out, just to polish it. You can have a look at the arm if you want to, Granny, just in case you have an last-minute criticism."

Winry walked over to the large storage cabinet that held some Automails and ports that were a little worse for wear. The blonde mechanic made sure she grabbed the right port, and ever so carefully, Winry carried it over to the work table next to the one being occupied by her finished project. Pinako was still looking it over when Winry had started to polish the port. She looked over at her grandmother, a bit worried that she had done something wrong with it.

"It's light," Pinako commented. Winry stopped polishing for a moment. "Oh, well, Lan Fan said she'd like a lighter model, just so that she could get used to it. I can always make some modifications to it if she wants me to later on."

Pinako looked to her granddaughter. "It's not bad that it's light. You did a very good job with this one. That Ed boy is getting Automail too, isn't he? Both an arm and a leg?"

The blonde nodded. "Yup. I was thinking of making his a bit heavier, since his build is much sturdier—" Winry cut herself off. Why had she even bothered to conclude what kind of build he had? Turning away, she felt herself blush a bit.

From outside, she heard car doors close. Winry went over to open the garage door, and saw two figures; one, who she assumed was Lan Fan herself, and the other looked to be her grandfather. Winry waved them over, and a few moments later, the two of them were stepping inside the garage. The blonde motioned for Lan Fan to sit and get comfortable, because it was going to take a little while for the arm to be fully functional. Making two small trips, Winry carried over the port first, and then the Automail itself. She sat down on Lan Fan's left.

"Alright, here we go," Winry smiled. Lan Fan proceeded to take off her jacket and then her flannel shirt. She wore a tank top underneath so that she didn't have to strip down completely. The blonde noticed that the girl in front of her seemed nervous. Her eyes darted everywhere, and Winry could've sworn that she was shaking.

"Hey, take it easy." The dark haired girl looked up at her. Her dark eyes weren't darting everywhere now, but she still trembled. "There's just gonna be two large pinches; one when he get the port into place, and another when I get the arm into place. You might be in slight discomfort for a day or two, but it's a good thing that it's light. Would you be more comfortable if I told you when I'm going to put them in place, or would you rather just have a normal conversation and not let me warn you?"

Lan Fan thought for a moment. "You don't have to tell me when; talking would just be fine." Winry nodded and reached for the port.

"So," Winry started. "What school do you go to that starts tomorrow? My school started last week; I go to East City High."

"Well, actually I—Ow!" the dark haired girl cringed and scrunched up her face as Winry connected the port to her nerves. Lan Fan inhaled and exhaled deeply, slowly relaxing. "Well, actually, I moved here from Xing just last week. I transferred to East High."

"That's great!" Winry exclaimed, now reaching for the Automail, laying it across her lap. "If anything happens to you arm in school, I could patch it right up!" Lan Fan seemed more relaxed now, and Winry smiled. "But wow, all the way from Xing? How was the trip?"

"It was pretty long," the Xingese girl replied. "I slept through most of it, but my family moved—ah, ow that hurts—my family moved because the family we serve had to move to Amestris."

"Family you serve?" Winry asked as she tightened the arm up slowly.

"Oh, my bad—that's a habit of mine, using traditional terms. We work with them, and their main place of business had to be moved out here to East City. So, their family moved, along with mine and two others. I like it here though; it's quiet."

Winry nodded, listening to Lan Fan as she went on a little more about the differences between Amestris and Xing. She made a few more adjustments as the conversation died, and when she was finished, Winry sat up. "There we go! All done! How does it feel?"

Lan Fan tested it out, stretching and curling her new arm. A small smile spread across her face. "It feels just like a regular arm! Thank you so much, Winry. How much was it?"

Getting up to ring up the Automail, Winry looked up. "That's going to be...80,000 Cenz, please." Lan Fan made a move to pull out her wallet, but her grandfather handed Winry the money before Lan Fan could even get her wallet. He said a very gruff thank you to her. The two of them said good bye and started to leave. Winry walked to the threshold of the garage door and waved after them, saying that she'd hope to see Lan Fan at school the following day. She then closed the door and hurried to her room to get changed. Her grandmother was making something for dinner when Winry came back downstairs. She glanced over at the clinic door, debating with herself whether or not she should go in there and talk to them.

_Well, I can take dinner to them when it's ready,_ Winry decided. _And maybe I can take Ed's measurements then and not tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit choppy and awkward, and I know that Winry did not in fact make Lan Fan the Automail in the anime, but I wanted them to meet beforehand. Reviews, favorites, and follows are very, very much appreciated! They motivate me and make me update much quicker! Well, until next time ;)**


End file.
